108 – The Instance: Don't Quit Your Day Job
Big News Of The Week In My Adobe Hacienda, There’s A Touch Of Vulnerability A critical vulnerability was discovered this week in the popular web-content delivery program Adobe Flash, and it could potentially be used to target World of Warcraft players and accounts. The newest available version of Adobe Flash, version 9.0.124.0, does not contain this vulnerability, and today Blizzard began suggesting that all WoW players upgrade their Flash player as soon as possible by visiting the Adobe.com download page. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Blizzard Bringing Kitchen Sink To WorldWide Invitational A number of announcements came forth this week about the upcoming Blizzard WorldWide Invitational, which is now just one month away is Paris, France. -Additional ticket sales for the convention began today, Thursday, May 29th, at 6:00 AM Pacific Time. If you haven’t yet purchased tickets for the event, here’s a link that might still work. -The renowned video game music orchestra, Video Games Live, and Blizzard Entertainment’s own in-house band, Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain, have announced that they’ll be performing live on stage during the closing ceremony on Sunday, June 29th. Full press release here. -For those following the World of Warcraft comic book series, designer and artist Ludovic Lullabi will be present for signings at the booth of the French World of Warcraft comic publisher, Soleil. -In addition to the professional gaming matches that make up the “invitational” part of the name of the event, community player tournaments will allow you to show your skills for fun and glory, and some amazing tournament prizes. -There will be Machinima contests, a Fan Art contest, a Costume contest and…. not kidding…. a Dance contest. Druid Takes Down Onyxia Solo Didn’t this used to take 40 people? Serennia of the Vanquish guild on the US-Cho’gall realm pulled it off, and has the video to prove it. For those that remember Onyxia very well, the video is heavily edited. Phase 2 lasted 52 minutes for this guy. Town Cryer Greenway writes: The latest podcast talks about the the leaked information of WOTLK and we were given the warnings about posting, sharing, etc.. As I recall, the case was made in which this information was pretty much stolen.. aka a breach of contract..right? Did you guys give in and look up the information and satisfy your curiosity anyway? Heejin from Lightninghoof writes: You guys have a really great show with a lot of awesome info. My only complaint (which I’m sure you have heard before and will not change) is your bias towards the horde faction. I don’t mind hearing about it every now and then but it seems throughout the majority of the show there is some kind of alliance (usually gnome, which i’m not a fan of myself, but they are my faction!) bashing. I’ve done my fair share of horde bashing but honestly after hearing it over and over in your show I’m not sure if I will be tuning in again. Drop Of The Week That Random Mount Macro Last week on The Instance, Randydeluxe mentioned that he uses a macro that chooses one of the mounts in his bag randomly as he mounts up. The result was a flood of mail questioning the existance of this macro. So here we present it in all its’ glory, with a tip of the hat to WoWwiki.com, and specifically the editor who added it to the ‘useful macros’ article in the first place. That’s where Randy got it: /dismount /userandom Horn of the Swift Timber Wolf,Swift Brewfest Ram,Swift Purple Hawkstrider,Whistle of the Black War Raptor,Black War Kodo Category:The Instance